V9.6
, 2019 |Related = 9.6 Patch Notes |Prev = V9.5 |Next = V9.7 }} New Cosmetics The following Champion skins have been added to the store: * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) (Limited) * ( ) * ( ) The following Chroma sets have been added to the store: * * * The following Summoner icons have been added to store: Corgi Corki profileicon.png|Corgi Corki Corki Corgi profileicon.png|Corki Corgi Fuzz Fizz profileicon.png|Fuzz Fizz Fizz Spaniel profileicon.png|Fizz Spaniel Meowrick profileicon.png|Meowrick Yorick Cat profileicon.png|Yorick Cat Pretty Kitty Rengar profileicon.png|Pretty Kitty Rengar Rengar Cat profileicon.png|Rengar Cat Royal Kitty profileicon.png|Royal Kitty Royal Doggo profileicon.png|Royal Doggo Kisses profileicon.png|Kisses Golden Cat profileicon.png|Golden Cat Golden Dog profileicon.png|Golden Dog Golden Dogs vs Cats profileicon.png|Golden Dogs vs Cats Platinum Dogs vs Cats profileicon.png|Platinum Dogs vs Cats Best In Show profileicon.png|Best In Show CBLoL 1st Split Finals profileicon.png|CBLoL 1st Split Finals LCS Spring Split Finals profileicon.png|LCS Spring Split Finals LEC Spring Split Finals profileicon.png|LEC Spring Split Finals LLA Opening Split Finals profileicon.png|LLA Opening Split Finals LJL Spring Split Finals profileicon.png|LJL Spring Split Finals OPL Split 1 Finals profileicon.png|OPL Split 1 Finals TCL Winter Split Finals profileicon.png|TCL Winter Split Finals The following Emotes have been added to the store: Dogs vs Cats Emote.png|Dogs vs Cats BORF Emote.png|BORF Mine! Emote.png|Mine! The following Ward skins have been added to the store: Dog Lover Ward.png|Dog Lover Ward Cat Lover Ward.png|Cat Lover Ward League of Legends V9.6 Client * ARURF+ is still available from January 28, 2019 to April 1, 2019. ;High-End Framerate Cap * The default framerate cap is changing from "Uncapped" to 240 FPS. * Players who currently have their framerate cap set to "Uncapped" will have their setting changed to 240 FPS when patch 9.6 launches. You can choose to switch back to "Uncapped" if you'd like. ;Leave Buster * Fixed a bug where the game would sometimes fail to detect a leaver. * Leaver detection is slightly more lenient if your team wins the game. * LeaverBuster now takes regional connectivity into account. * LeaverBuster penalties are reduced in most Co-op vs. AI and Premade 5's games. ;Missions Tracker * The missions tracker now groups missions into tabs based on event and mission type. * You can navigate through tabs via a new sidebar in the tracker. * There's also an option to show all of your missions at once. ;Ranked * Master, Grandmaster, and Challenger players become Master 0 LP. * Diamond III, II, and I players are demoted by one division, preserving promotion series progress and LP. * Diamond IV players become Diamond IV 0 LP no matter what. * For Diamond I players in series, 2 wins or losses become 1 win or loss—for example, 2–2 becomes 1–1. * You keep rewards, but they’ll match your new rank. * Grandmaster and Challenger lock until March 27 and April 3, respectively. * Fixed a bug that caused players in Platinum to be subject to LP decay. * Players who choose mid as their primary position will get it more often. Game ;Kill Bounties * Bounties from minions and monsters gold reduced to for each from for each you have more than the enemy team's average. * Bounties from minions and monsters gold decrease if your team's overall gold is surpassed by the enemies' overall gold. * Support item gold now contributes to minion and monster gold bounties to accurately reflect when someone is farming and also using a support item. * Average now takes into account gold earned from support items and divides gold earned from minions and monsters by rather than 4. * Scoreboard and chat bounty numbers now only reflect the gold value from bounties. The 300 base kill gold and 150 first blood gold values have been removed from these displays. Actual gold payout on kill unchanged. ;ARURF * Fixed a bug where players could cast abilities while inside the Catapult of Champions in ARURF. Champions ; * General ** Buff icons on the buff/debuff bar no longer show up as blank boxes. * ** Now properly pulls targets even if they're untargetable. * ** Passive is no longer removed when he's reviving. ; * ** Now triggers effects that are triggered by DoT AoE abilities. ; * ** Now triggers effects that are triggered by DoT AoE abilities. ; * ** Now triggers effects that are triggered by pets (i.e. on-ability-hit effects). It is also classified as basic attacks. The fire aura is classified as an ability hit and an AoE effect. ; * ** *** Fixed a bug where it was missing its VFX. ; * ** Now appropriately opens his mouth when laughing or taunting. ; * ** Base damage increased to from . ; * ** Cleave effect no longer misses its target after dashes. * ** No longer draws nearby enemies in the wrong direction (away from her). ; * ** Now triggers effects that are triggered by pets (i.e. on-ability-hit effects). ; * ** Now triggers effects that are triggered by DoT AoE abilities. ; * ** Cooldown reduced to 7 seconds at all ranks from . ; * ** Now deals 10% increased damage per stack. * ** Recall no longer uses the base skin's recall audio. ; * ** Now triggers effects that are triggered by pets (i.e. on-ability-hit effects). Turret lasers, ult turrets shots, and ult turret lasers are classified as AoE effects, too. ; * ** Now more quickly empowers his attacks when he enters brush. * ** Now triggers effects that are triggered by pets (i.e. on-ability-hit effects). It is also classified as basic attacks. The big slam is classified as an ability hit and an AoE effect. ; * Stats ** Base health reduced to 560 from 576. ** Health growth reduced to 90 from 95. ** Base health regeneration reduced to 6 from . ** Health regeneration growth reduced to from . * ** Now triggers effects that are triggered by DoT AoE abilities. ; * ** *** Voiceover no longer uses her base skin's audio. ; * ** Now triggers effects that are triggered by DoT AoE abilities. ; * General ** Now defaults to attack damage as her default adaptive stat, from ability power. ** Updated recommended items. * Stats ** Attack damage growth reduced to from 3. ** Attack speed growth reduced to % from 2%. * ** Movement speed AP ratio reduced to from . ** Bonus movement speed now begins on cast rather than after seconds. ** No longer has a 1 second cancellable window. * ** Cast time is now identical to her basic attack windup, from seconds. ** The basic attack portion of Starfire Spellblade's attack can now properly critically strike. * ** Updated VFX to be more wee-woo. * ** Updated VFX to be more blue. * ** Updated VFX to be less yellow. * ** Updated VFX to be more spooky. * ** New death animation. ** Removed robotic VO processing. ; * ** Now triggers effects that are triggered by DoT AoE abilities. ; * ** AP ratio reduced to from . ; * ** Fixed the tooltip to mention that marked targets are briefly revealed. * ** Now triggers effects that are triggered by DoT AoE abilities. ; * ** Now triggers effects that are triggered by pets (i.e. on-ability-hit effects). It is also classified as basic attacks. ; * ** Now triggers effects that are triggered by DoT AoE abilities. ; * ** Now triggers effects that are triggered by DoT AoE abilities. * ** Now triggers effects that are triggered by pets (i.e. on-ability-hit effects). It is also classified as an AoE effect. ; * ** Now triggers effects that are triggered by DoT AoE abilities. ; * ** Now triggers effects that are triggered by DoT AoE abilities. ; * Stats ** Base armor increased to 39 from . * ** On target cooldown reduced to 6 seconds at all levels from . ; * Stats ** Attack speed growth increased to % from %. * ** No longer triggers twice in a row at very high attack speeds. ; * General ** Updated recommended items. * ** Can no longer upgrade ally items mid-dash during and , canceling the dash. * ** If a pillar is about to expire when he casts , it now lasts until his dash completes. * ** Cooldown reduced to seconds from 12 at all ranks. ; * ** Now triggers effects that are triggered by DoT AoE abilities. ; * ** Cooldown increased to seconds from . ** Bonus AD ratio reduced to from . ; * ** Animation no longer breaks when he casts it while not on full stacks. * ** Now triggers effects that are triggered by DoT AoE abilities. ; * ** Now triggers effects that are triggered by DoT AoE abilities. ; * ** Now triggers effects that are triggered by pets (i.e. on-ability-hit effects). ; * ** Base damage increased to from . * ** Fixed a bug where he was not saying his signature wind-up voiceover when casting the ability. ; * ** Now triggers effects that are triggered by DoT AoE abilities. ; * ** Heal AP ratio reduced to from . ** Bonus healing at low-health reduced to 75% from 100%. ; * ** Bonus attack speed increased to % from %. ; * Stats ** Base mana increased to 340 from 300. ** Mana regeneration growth increased to from . * ** No longer deals 10% reduced damage to enemies damaged in the last 5 seconds, stacking up to 3 times. * ** No longer grants a shield for for 4 seconds. ** Mana cost reduced to from 65 at all ranks. ** Cooldown reduced to seconds from . ** At maximum rank, Purge can now last for an infinite duration, and becomes a toggled ability. ** Percentage of on-hit damage increased to 50% from %. * ** Urgot now shields himself for on cast for 4 seconds. ** Base damage changed to from . ** AD ratio changed to from . ** Cooldown changed to 14 seconds at all ranks from . ** Mana cost increased to from 50 at all ranks. * ** Range increased to 2500 units from 1600. ** Cast time increased to seconds from . ** Base damage increased to from . ** AD ratio reduced to from . ; * ** Now triggers effects that are triggered by DoT AoE abilities. ; * ** *** Proc glow no longer lingers on epic monsters. ; * ** Empowered attack portion now activates on-ability-hit procs. ; * ** Now triggers effects that are triggered by DoT AoE abilities. ; * ** Bonus attack speed increased to % from %. ; * ** Secondary targets hit are now accounted for by runes. ** cast secondary targets hit are now accounted for by runes. ; * ** Now triggers effects that are triggered by pets (i.e. on-ability-hit effects). It is also classified as basic attacks. ; * ** "Unit will die to Death Mark" indicator is no longer miscalculated. ; * ** Cooldown increased to seconds from . ** Maximum slow strength reduced to % from %. ; * ** Now triggers effects that are triggered by pets (i.e. on-ability-hit effects). Items ; * Can now only purchase one item. ; * Critical strike chance is no longer . ; * Damage reduction now behaves consistently against all DoT abilities. ; * Can now only purchase one item. ; * Can now only purchase one item. ; * Can now only purchase one item. * Can now only purchase one item. Runes ; * Number of reduced to 3 from 6. * Bonus damage to minions increased to 6% from 4%. * Bonus damage against the same type of minion increased to 3% from 1%. * Initial cooldown reduced to 180 seconds from 240. ; * Healing conversion rate reduced to from . ; * Should now trigger consistently off everything except non-ability DoTs such as , , and other items, runes, and buffs. Hotfixes March 20th Hotfix ; * ** No longer gains unlimited shrooms and missiles after using on and , respectively. ** After stealing , no longer goes on a 30 minute cooldown after casting his and using up remaining shrooms. March 21st Hotfix ;Summoner's Rift * Fixed a bug where changing in game environment settings to medium or high would change Summoner's Rift to blue itself. ;Pets * Pets now properly trigger , , and gold generation, and . ; * ** No longer crashes the server if it hits unpassable terrain. ; * ** Can once again use abilities quickly after Ruthless Predator, cancelling their animation. ; * Tribute gold is no longer paused when minions are killed if the owner has completed the quest. ; * Tribute gold is no longer paused when minions are killed if the owner has completed the quest. ; * Tribute gold is no longer paused when minions are killed if the owner has completed the quest. ; * Tribute gold is no longer paused when minions are killed if the owner has completed the quest. ; * Tribute gold is no longer paused when minions are killed if the owner has completed the quest. ; * Tribute gold is no longer paused when minions are killed if the owner has completed the quest. References Category:Season 2019 patch Category:Patch notes